


Just Get Some Sleep

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor and Markus are married, Connor and Markus both just need some sleep, Connor angst, M/M, One Shot, Over worked Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK1000 - Freeform, Sad, Sleepy Markus, rk1k - Freeform, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: "Your dumb-ass husband won’t leave work. He’s been working on the case all day" Hank told him."Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Markus replied“Thanks”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Connor overworks and Markus has to convince him to stop .(I'm bad at summaries)*Edit* Thanks for over 100 kudos!!!





	Just Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy! I just really wanted to write something for D:BH since I was semi-obsessed with it over the summer :)

“Hank?” Markus said, the exhaustion evident in his voice. He’d had a long day and had accidentally fallen asleep on the couch. Now, at four am, he was being awakened by his cell phone, rather than his husband like he’d expected.  
“Markus, I need you to come down to the station, Connor won’t-“ Markus perked up, worried about his husband  
“Is Connor alright?!” He demanded  
“If you’d damned let me finish,”  
“Sorry” He muttered  
“Like I was saying, your dumb-ass husband won’t leave work. He’s been working on the case all day. He won’t listen to reason…” Markus sighed and started to get up off the couch. Both he and his husband were terrible workaholics, so this wasn’t the first time he’s had to do a late-night pick up, but it had been a while.  
“Yep I’ll be there soon.”  
“Thanks”

Getting into the car, Markus quickly drove to the DPD. Arriving, he met Hank at the from of the building, who let him in. Inside it was dark, other than the emergency lights and the light from Connor computer. Markus felt sad as he watched his husband. Connor had deep bag under his eyes, shoulders hunched over his computer and his eyes were bloodshot. His brown hair was tussled and Markus could tell, before even scanning him that he was in low power mode.  
' _That idiot'_ he thought

Conner didn’t even move when the pair approached him. Markus couldn’t tell if he was just focused or too exhausted to care. Markus approached him carefully and placed his hand softly on his shoulder.  
“Connor?” He jumped.  
“Why-What are you doing here? It’s late, you guys should be sleeping.” Markus just laughed softly.  
“Babe, it’s four in the morning. Let’s go home, you can work more on the case tomorrow.”  
“No… I-I’m fine. I’ve got to figure out this case first” Connor tried to turn back to the computer but Hank had already turned it off and taken the case files.  
“Hank, give me my work back,” he pleaded “Once I finish this case...I’lL tAkE a DaY oFf” he attempted to bargain, but his voice module started to fail.  
“Nope. Can’t do that for ya this time, Connor. Go home with Markus and get some sleep” Connor sighed  
“I’m fine. I just have to complete the case. If not more innocent androids will die. I won’t let that happen,” Connor felt tears start to well up in his eyes “n-not after what I did…” Markus immediately reached down and captured Connor in a tight hug. Despite being together ever since the revolution, Connor never wanted to worry Markus and therefore kept all his pain not the inside. So to see such a vulnerable side of his husband, Markus just felt the need to protect the man with all he had.  
“Connor, what happened back then, wasn’t you. The man I fell in love with, is you. You are an amazing person and no-one blames you for what happened in the past. Now, please. Come home.” Markus told him, before pulling Connor up from his chair and guiding him to the exit, continuing to whisper reassurances to him.

Hank watched as Markus guided Connor out of the police station. He was happy to know his son was in good hands with Markus.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and pls comment if you have any constructive criticism, but pls don't be mean. Thanks so much
> 
> *Edit* WOW!! thanks for 100+ Kudos, I really didn't think people would like it as much as they did. I don't know what to say but thanks so much!!!


End file.
